


I Search Myself, I Want You To Find Me

by dieslaudata



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Consensual Possession, Demonic Possession, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Narcissism, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieslaudata/pseuds/dieslaudata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has some fun with Ford's body. Ford watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Search Myself, I Want You To Find Me

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a line from Divinyls's song I Touch Myself.

Ford circled the portal one more time, inspecting it from every angle, desperately trying to distract himself from the thought of what Bill was currently doing with his body.

Bill had taken an unexpected liking to possessing him. Of course, Ford was more than willing to oblige, but he preferred to be absent while Bill explored the various pleasures a physical form had to offer, too embarrassed to just watch, too shy to ask Bill to let him back into his body so that they could share the experience.

That day, Bill was taking particularly long. Ford started wondering if he had found some other way to entertain himself. Or maybe he had already left his body again, since he didn’t like sticking around afterwards, when exhaustion set in. It couldn’t hurt to check.

Ford floated through the ceiling, through his break room, towards his bedroom, when suddenly he heard a drawn-out moan. He froze on the spot, hovering awkwardly mid-air, and scanned the room. Bill was sitting in the corner of the sofa, his head tipped back and his eyes shut, his hand closed around his erection.

He hadn’t noticed him yet.

Ford could swear that his face was heating up. His mouth dropped open as he watched Bill shudder beneath his own touch, sliding down the sofa a little as he bucked his hips. Involuntarily, Ford drew a little closer, mesmerized by the sight of his own body in such a state.

“I know you’re there, IQ.”

Ford almost jumped through the wall.

“I’m so sorry!” he exclaimed. “I didn’t mean to spy on you!”

Bill raised his head and opened his eyes. The glasses were slightly askew, but he didn’t do anything about it.

“Well, I don’t mind,” he said in Ford’s own voice, rough and seductive in a way Ford hadn’t even known it could sound. “It’s your body.”

“Yes, but…” Ford tried to put his hands together behind his back, but they kept going through each other. “I… I think I should go now.”

“Why?”

Ford tried to avoid Bill’s probing gaze. Unfortunately, his mind chose to focus on his body instead. Bill had stretched out one leg across the shorter section of the sofa, letting the other dangle lazily, his ankle still trapped in his pants. In this position, he offered Ford a perfect view of his own cock, hard and dripping with pre-come.

“Because,” Ford said, his voice strangely high pitched as he forced himself to look Bill in the eyes, barely able to handle the sight of his own flushed face, his lips that looked redder than usual. “Because it’s-“

“It would be a shame if you left, really,” Bill said. “After all, I was waiting for you.”

Ford dropped his arms to his sides. “You were?”

“Of course. This body feels so empty and boring without you, you know.”

Ford’s heart skipped a beat.

“Then…” he began hopefully, moving closer, “can I-“

Bill raised his hand and Ford stilled immediately. “You made me wait, Sixer,” he said. “Now you can show a little patience too.”

He leaned back and started stroking his dick again, his movements slow and measured, displaying much more self-control than the first and only time Ford had seen him do this. Ford swallowed hard, squirming a little. Any arousal he felt was just a projection of his mind, he knew that. In his astral form, he couldn’t get hard. And even if he could, he wouldn’t be able to touch himself.

“What if I hadn’t caught you, hmm?” Bill asked, gasping as he squeezed the base of his dick. “Would you have kept watching?”

“No!” Ford replied quickly. He had been about to leave, he was sure of that. He had just been surprised. He wouldn’t have… The thought alone was so shameful!

“It would have taken me such a long time to notice, too,” Bill continued, moving his hand a little faster now. “It’s so easy to stay quiet when you don’t have to breathe, isn’t it? It could have been your little secret...”

“I don’t keep secrets from you,” Ford whispered, inching closer.

“Are you sure?” Bill asked. “Because if you didn’t, you wouldn’t be just watching now. You could be here, with me. I’d let you take charge, let you show me how this really works.”

Ford exhaled without a breath passing his lips.

“Maybe someone needs to learn a lesson,” Bill said, adding a little twist of his wrist to the movements. His voice sounded quite strained now. “Maybe I should just come without you. It would be so easy. I’m so fucking close…”

Ford sank to his knees in front of Bill. He was so desperate to touch him. But he didn’t dare reach out, letting his hand to drop to, no, _through_ his lap instead. Ford groaned in frustration. If only he could touch himself. If only he could feel anything!

“You’re not even objecting?” Bill asked, his lips twitching mischievously. “Waiting for me to be done so you can continue right away? The sooner I finish, the sooner you can get a taste? Or do you just like seeing yourself like that?”

Ford let out a choked cough and glanced at his hands. “I like seeing _you_ like that,” he confessed, making Bill chuckle in response.

“Good.”

Ford’s mouth fell open on its own accord when Bill’s movements sped up. Ford wanted to taste him, _himself_ , so bad. He wished that at least for a moment, he could forget that he didn’t have a physical form, forget that Bill couldn’t just grab his head and pull him closer, thrust his dick into his mouth, let him drink up every drop he had to offer.

Suddenly, Bill stopped. His entire frame was trembling, his shoulders rising and falling with each ragged breath. Once he had calmed down a little, he reached out with towards Ford’s cheek with his free hand, like he wanted to caress it. Ford closed his eyes. He could almost feel the warmth of his touch.

“Did you really think I’d leave you hanging?” he asked, sounding amused. “Come here, Ford.”

Without hesitation, Ford followed the pull of his hand into his body. A strong sense of vertigo hit him at the sudden change of perspective, but it was nothing compared to the physical sensations slamming into him. His body was burning up, making his skin tingle, and his dick was so painfully hard that he immediately tried moving his hand, desperate for release, but Bill didn’t let him. Ford was unable to do anything but shudder and gasp for air while Bill palmed the underside of his dick, way too gently.

“Please,” he said, his voice cracking as he tried to roll his hips in vain. Bill closed his fingers around his cock again, but that wasn’t nearly enough. He had no idea how Bill could stand it himself, considering how tight his grip around the sofa’s backrest was.

As he began stroking his dick agonizingly slowly, Ford started to beg, a breathless string of, “God, Bill, please, please _please,_ ” that got lost in his moans as Bill added a squeeze when his hand slid up his shaft. Finally, Bill gave him what he wanted, what he needed, pumping his dick hard and fast, allowing him to thrust into his hand. The entire room was spinning when they came, and Ford couldn’t tell where his own consciousness ended and Bill’s began.

“That felt really good, IQ,” Bill said, and Ford could feel a pleasant shiver going through his entire body. “Let’s do this again soon.”

His heart was still hammering in his chest when Bill left. Ford adjusted his glasses and leaned back, listening to the sound of his breathing that filled the silence in the room, in his mind. After a furtive glance around, he raised his hand to his lips and tentatively dipped his tongue in the semen coating his fingers. It was still warm. He closed his eyes and gently squeezed his soft, sensitive cock, wondering if Bill was watching him.


End file.
